


Day 2: Running Away Together

by KuroBakura



Category: Loveless
Genre: Best Friends, Cat Ears, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Teenager, Short One Shot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ritsuka and his best friend Daisuke run away together from their abusive parents.





	Day 2: Running Away Together

Ritsuka was tired of his mother’s abuse. He just wanted out. The authorities were not going to do anything about it nor he wanted to tell them even if he did. His best friend and crush, Daisuke has always been there for him and always has offered his help. Daisuke also was having some issues of his own with his father. Daisuke was only a year older than Ritsuka.

 

“Who would believe a 12-year-old anyway?” Ritsuka always thought to and asked himself. Something had to be done. His Mother was out of town when him and Daisuke decided to run away together that night. Taking all the the money that could find and had. Neither of them thought that their parents would give a shit of they were gone. They were in a train, heading to Tokyo. 

 

Daisuke and Ritsuka sat together on a train. Ritsuka was next to the window. Deep down, even though, he was happy to be out of his situation, he was scared about the new ones that may be ahead for the two of them. Daisuke looked at him.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Daisuke whispered to him. Ritsuka nodded his head. Daisuke suddenly wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, causing him to to slightly become startled and blush. Ritsuka looked at Daisuke who was smiling at him.

 

“Do not worry, I will protect you.” Daisuke said to him. His smile made Ritsuka’s body feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

 

“By the way, I know a place where we can stay. I have family in Tokyo and they understand our situation. ...I hope it was okay to tell them because I would not have if I thought they would not help us.”  Daisuke told him. Ritsuka smiled and nodded. Daisuke looked at his watch as he noticed the tiredness in the younger boy’s eyes.

 

“You might want to get some sleep while you can. We still got a few hours until we arrive at our destination.” Daisuke suggested. 

 

“What about you? Aren’t you going to get any rest?” Ritsuka asked him.

 

“I’ll be okay. I’m used to it. Plus, I am not tired yet, to be honest with you.” Daisuke replied to him. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ritsuka asked another question.

 

“I am sure. I will let you know when we are about to arrive.” Daisuke answered him. Ritsuka nodded and leaned up against the window as he got comfortable. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“You...you lay your head on my shoulder if you want to. I do not mind at all.” Daisuke said to him. Ritsuka slightly hesitated but took Daisuke up on his offer. He moved over and closer to Daisuke and laid his head on his shoulder. It did not take long for Ritsuka to fall asleep. Daisuke could not help himself and looked over at his best friend from time to time. He moved one of his hands over and placed onto Ritsuka’s cheek gently and carefully, trying not to wake up the younger one. Daisuke also had feelings for the younger one.

 

“Ritsuka, one day, I hope we can be together but for now, being your friend is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Daisuke thought to himself as he tried to fight the urge to kiss the top of his head and play with his cat ears. As for now, the two got comfortable on the train seat. Daisuke wrapped his arm around Ritsuka to keep him in place as they rode the train and for the rest of the time.

 

He just hoped that one day he could tell Ritsuka how he truly feels about him and hoped they both of them can have a fresh new start without their parents looking for them, which both doubted that their parents would come looking for them or could care less about them, regardless if they were there or not.

 

“He is so cute. I love you, Ritsuka. More than you may ever know.” Daisuke thought to himself before he ended up drifting off to sleep himself for the rest of the train ride.

  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
